Never will i
by edwardlover1413
Summary: Edward left bella. two months later she is feeling things again. and whats up with alice's visions?rated M incase.very first fanfiction so enjoy. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction story so hope you like it and enjoy! **

**O and leave a review after you read this chapter/story I want to know if you guys enjoy it or not, but I really hope that you like it. By the way I have a few other Ideas I want to work on**

**Never again will I **

**Summary****: **Edward leaves Bella. Its now two months later and bella is starting to "feel" again. What does she feel, and what's up with alice's visions?

Chapter 1~ feeling (Bpov)

Why did _he _leave? Why did _he _take the only family I ever love away?

Hey everybody your probably wondering why I'm asking all of these questions well it has to do with one boy, well vampire really. I loved _him_, I cared for _him_ and _his_ family.

Who you ask am I talking about, well let me tell you, his name is Edward Cullen, vampire. (him and his family.)

The day he left me I still remember clearly if it just happened yesterday. I CAN'T let go I just can't. Do you ever love someone so much that even if there gone and told you they don't love you anymore, you would still do anything to have them back in your life?

Well I do, I mean I _really_ do I would do _anything_ and well that's saying a lot.

I know that Edwards and his families departure crushed me and I am pretty sure that me being crushed is ruining Charlie, he even tried to send me back to Renee.

_Flashback _

_It was just a month after they left and I still wasn't being myself at all. Yah I would eat and sleep, well sort of I just woke up screaming, I would answer questions if I had to but I would never hardly talk no need to._

_Renee had come over for dinner, I knew something was up because they would both look at me wired, and were talking in hushed whispers._

_After I got ready for bed I walked into my room and BAM! There's there's my mom and dad packing my stuff like I am moving away ( or standing there.)_

"_what the heck are you doing?" yah I am NOT happy right now! _

" _sweetie I think that… I think that you should come and live with me and Phil in Jacksonville" my mom said in a whisper that I could barley here her. Oopps I wouldn't have said (or done for that matter.) that. _

"_Well I don't want to move! I am NOT going" well from there is history but I did get my way in the end._

I wonder if I should have gone with my mom… nah. I still would have been like this maybe worse.

Anyway back to the current problem. I don't understand why they left, ugh! Only if I could go after them and… O MY GOD!! I am a genius. that's what ill do.

Now where did they say they where going?

K everybody that's my first chapter. Like love hate? I need reviews ppl Idk if I will continue this story if no one likes it. ;D

3 edwardlover1413. Reviews and ill give you a… chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope that you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 2. And sorry for the last chapter I know it was really rushed and short. :D o and on the last chapter I forgot to say the disclaimer so here it goes and this will be the only one for a while! Deal with it.

And I am soo sorry! I know that I have not written in a long time but I did get a beta so she's now helping me with my story and more to come if she wants to as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the great writer of the Twilight saga does. Im just changing the story up a little.

**Chapter 2- plans and a hyper pixie**

**BPOV**

Where did they say they were going? Where…where…where… I remember! Los Angeles; sunny LA.

Why they would go there I have no clue, I mean it's _sunny _Los Angeles. They were vampires, which meant they tended to avoid the sun...

At any rate, now all I have to do is remember what Carlisle said when he had worked in Texas. That's where Alice and Jasper found them. I remember now… He said that he would only work nights and stormy days. Well I really don't think that sun would stop Carlisle from doing what he loves. He had a passion for helping others—human and vampire.

So all I needed to do was find them. OH crap, Charlie. What am I going to do? Well I could always say that I'm going to stay with Renee for a while.

But he could always call her.

I could always just run away I guess. Umm… Oh! I could… No that won't work, either.

Well I could always tell him that I'm going to go and find the Cullens again; I cannot live without them and I don't think that I can last much longer without them. Yeah, that will work.

**APOV ( Yay! it's the little pixie herself!)**

Ugh! What is wrong with that stupid brother of mine? Seriously I told him not to leave Bella that it would hurt us and her. Did he listen to me? No! He bet against Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and how dare he!

We all are in a… well what I would call a little not so fun time. Confused? Here let me explain.

Emmet, loud, annoying, loves to play jokes. That was before we left forks, and Bella, my sister.

Rosalie, snobby, self centered, always making rude comments to people. Now she won't even look in a mirror she doesn't even call Emmet a dork or the other millions of insults that she has up her sleeve. I know that sounds bad but its true!

Jazzy, well he hasn't changed too much but now that everyone is sad and he is always sad now. And when Edward comes home he usually leaves the house. Then Edward feels really bad about making him leave because he knows what jasper is thinking and knows it's his fault.

Edward, _will not do anything_, he changed the most or was affected whatever you want to call it. All he does is sit in a curled up ball he won't even go out and hunt, we have to drag him out of the house and force him to eat. He is a _huge_ hassle.

Esme and Carlisle are bad too. Esme looks like she lost a child and it's just all bad.

And me? Well I don't go shopping as much and I am not as… bouncy…hyper...crazy…pixie-like. I don't know whatever you want to call it.

Hold that thought I can feel I'm going to get a vision in 1… 2…

_Bella is moping in her room in forks._

_Thinking to herself on why we left her in the first place…_

"_That is it why didn't I think of that in the first place? I am just going to go find the Cullens myself." _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Within two seconds my whole family was in the game room including Edward. Hmm, must be back from his hunting trip.

"honey, are you ok? I have not seen you like this since… Well you know when," mom said looking from me to Edward to me again.

"Yep I'm fine mom, just excited." I replied innocently,

"Well she is blocking her thoughts from me by singing Barbie girl so I don't know what's made her excited. By the way Alice will you change the song please?" Edward said, bored.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' at the end.

He he, they will never know what hit them when she shows up.

"Who shows up Ali? What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

Ooopps.

'_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world my life in plastic its fantastic…'__._

Sorry guys I had to do that. Haha edward you deserve it!

**Lennixx: **Yo, it's Lennixx, the masta Beta! Give Edward's Lover down there some love…

**Edward Lover 1413:**Like the chapter, hate it, tell me! I will try to get a chapter up everyday but I can not guarantee anything of such sort.

Edward lover1413

Oh by the way I LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I have not put chapters up in a while anyway :D here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3-The letter and telling Charlie

Bpov

I have finally decided I'm going to go look for the Cullens and tell Charlie _everything_. Well not everything because if I do that could possibly kill him.

I'm just going to tell him that the reason that the Cullens left I think was because Edward wanted me to be safe and stop being in danger all of the time.

I still don't know how that him leaving would help me stay out of danger because hello danger magnet. Really I should just get a huge sign that says "_Watch out, DANGER MAGNET. Beware~Beware~Beware._" Oh that would just be great.

Well I am just happy that I'm not clumsy anymore.

What you don't believe that well, in the two months that they have been gone Charlie has wanted me to get out of the house so what did I do, I took gymnastics. Yes, I— Bella Swan— took gymnastic!! I know, it is amazing but apparently I am really flexible. And all it takes is a little practice.

Sometimes when I go to the mall (I've gone three times in the past two months, it reminds me too much of Alice) I would go into different shoe stores and try on a whole bunch of high heels and walk around in them, I'm really good at it to.

Now I'm thinking of making Charlie's favorite dish my mom's old family recipe for spaghetti to make him really happy, and then I will break the news to him of what I am planning on doing.

I just don't know how I'm supposed to break it to him after dinner, or during. I should probably do it during because if I wait till after I might not be able to get him away from the TV.

Well he will be home in a couple of hour's time to make dinner. I stood up from my small little bed and looked outside.

"Oh, look it's raining, so typical for Forks. I could be a weather broadcaster when I get older for Forks it such an easy job!" I said to know one in particular. Man I really need to get a pet or something because people might start to think that I have gone really crazy!

I walked down stairs, well more liked skipped. And stopped, the house was really quiet.

I ran back up after turning on my heel and ran into my room over to the other side of my bed. Bad idea apparently, I tripped over a loose floor board and it came all the way out.

"Shit!" Damn I just cleaned this room this morning while I was thinking.

I moved to where the floor board was laying picked it up and bent down to put it back in its rightful place when something caught my eye. It looked really shiny then I realized that it was the CD that Edward made me for my birthday along with the two plane tickets and pictures that were missing out of my photo album when he left. I thought that he took them with him

''What the fuck is going on here" I whispered to no one in particular.

I took everything out and put the floor board back then grabbed the little pile of things I gathered

There was a little piece of paper taped to the front of the CD case:

_Bella ,_

_I'm sorry I left you, love. I did it for your own good. If you ever find this note I will be very amazed I though you would never look here but I just had to leave you something. I am truly sorry that I left you and I really hope that you can live a normal life, a human life without me and my family always bringing danger to you. If I ever saw you again I hope that you will be happy and have a husband and kids, no matter how much I hate the thought of you ever marring someone else that's not me. I cannot be a burden to your life and I have to stop being the selfish monster that I am. _

_I am pretty sure that you never want to see me again for everything that I have done from almost getting you killed by James and his coven and Jasper _MY OWN BROTHER_ at your birthday party I am sincerely sorry I just want you to know if you do ever find this I love you and you are my life. Don't worry as soon as you are not on this earth anymore I will find a way not to be either so all I have to say now is I love you and I am so sorry my Bella__._

_Love,_

_Edward _

At the end of that letter I was in tears I was right he did leave me for my own safety will he is really stupid,

Now I really have to go through with this plan!

I brought the radio down stairs to the kitchen and turned it to 103.3 kiss fm. (AN: that's my favorite station!) and started to make Charlie his dinner.

I was humming along to the radio when _Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade_ came on and I couldn't help but sing along.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I love that song, it's so sweet, I heard that he made it for his x-wife.

Ugh! I want something a little bit more upbeat. And as if granting my wish Lucky the D.J. announced the next song…..

_I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3oh!3 _coming up next.

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Won't be your nasty little boy,  
I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish,  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss_

You can catch me on the speed train,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Now It's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Big poetic canine

You know I rep' this shit,  
I gots it tatted on my skin,  
If you f**kin' with my city,  
Then you f**kin' with my kin,  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherf**kers best believe it,  
That you're f**kin' with the best

I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy,  
Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
Yeah, I can't grant your every wish,  
Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss

Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated--

You can catch me on the speed train,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Now It's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Big poetic canine

_You know I rep' this shit,  
I gots it tatted on my skin,  
And if you f**kin' with my city,  
Then you f**kin' with my kin,  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherf**kers best believe it,  
That you f**kin' with the best_

Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi--  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright

That is a good ass song right there. I finished the rest of mine and Charlie's dinner just humming along to the different songs that played. By the time I finished with dinner it was 8pm and Charlie had just walked through the door.

"Bells I'm home," called Charlie from the door way.

"In the kitchen dad." Wow even I think I sound a little bit happier

"What are you doing in the... Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep your favorite tonight for dinner," I explained

**Lennixx: **Oh, cliffies. What will you people do without knowing what's going down…

**Edward Lover: **Oh cliffy! Haha sorry I had to it was sooo tempting! Well will she get to tell Charlie or will she chicken out? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out

Reviews please they make me smile and they give you a chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV- Really**

Well Friday didn't go as planned. After I got back from school and decided to find the Cullens and made dinner, I didn't even remember what happened at school.

As soon as I was about to tell Charlie I was going to go and find the Cullens, I chickened out. I don't know what happened I mean I had planned what to say right before I said it and when I was about to spill everything I just froze and _nothing_ came out nothing _at all._

Oh well I guess I will tell Charlie when he gets back from fishing today with Billy.

I walked back up stairs, went to my room and sat down on my window.

"Oh" jeez it's sunny outside.

"Ah" I laughed to myself. I'm in a good mood and Forks is now reflecting my current mood. When I was in my zombie mood it _always_ rained. This is so new!

I heard a car pulling into the driveway, and hoping that Charlie was back I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me and swung the door open as soon as somebody knocked on it.

_Why would Charlie knock?_

No such luck, it was Mike Newton. Great…. Note _huge_ sarcasm

When will he just leave me alone? Really what have I done to disserve this punishment?

Well let's see if he likes a po'ed Bella. I was still in my pajamas I could always act like he just woke me up.

" HEY! Bella? Why you are not dressed. I did say that we were going to go somewhere fancy yesterday at school right? I swear I did." Mike yelled/said/pointed out

Oh... Well that would explain why the heck he is all dressed up.

But me going out with… with _him_? Umm GROSS! That's just wrong, ewww!

CRAP!

What am I going to do? Think of a lie and quick! Or… I could just tell him the truth.

Oh yeah I can't wait to see his face.

" I am so sorry Mike" NOT "but I have to go finish packing my stuff, you see I got a letter from Edward saying that he wants me to go down to L.A. and visit him and his family, because they finally got settled in and adjusted to the new house and school."

Ah, the look at his face, man I wish I had my camera in my hands right now.

"O -oh O-kay?"

" Yeah, im so excited that I get to see them again!" You know I'm starting to believe myself with the confidence that is radiating off of me.

"E-E-E" Mike stuttered

"Edward" I drug out.

"But you-you said that on Friday when I a-asked you, you said, umm sure, and I asked it you were sure and didn't have anything planned and you said yes!" Well, someone looks like they just saw their dog get hit by a bus.

"Really? I said that? Well I must have been out of my mind because I will_ never_ go out with you and _nothing _you can say will change my mind. Goodbye Mike."

After I slammed the door in his face, I kind of felt like a bitch, but really he _won't_ give up.

Hey a girl has to do what a girl has to do, even if it does hurt them.

Well after a little while of standing in the hallway I decided to go and pack and see if I could exchange two plane tickets for Florida, to LA instead and maybe I could just get a first class seat for a round trip ticket!

~*~*~*~*

By the time I was done packing and getting everything ready for my trip to LA and had gotten off of the phone with the airport, turns out I am riding first class, round trip to LA!

I'm excited!!

It was 5:10 when I went down stairs to start dinner. I fixed fish, since that was the _only_ thing that was thawed out enough to cook.

I was setting the table when Charlie came in with a passive look on his face.

"Hey dad, what's with the look?" I asked, if he isn't in a good mood im screwed!

"Hey bells, nothing really 'cept I saw Newton walking home looking like someone had killed his dog, then that Jessica girl in _his_ car driving beside him."

Oh, why the hell would Jessica be in his car? Oh well on to more important matters.

" Dad, I'm going to LA to find Edward and his family. I love them and I can't live without them, I found a note from Edward saying that he still loves me and he only left to protect me, because he thinks that it's his fault that I kept getting hurt. Please don't be mad at me Charlie!" I got out in one breath.

"Bells are you sure you want to go find _him _you want to find _them?_ After the hell that they put you through _you_ want to go and find them?'' he asked

" Yes, dad I know that they still care about me and I _have_ to find them. Like I said before I can't live without them!"

"Okay I guess I should have saw this coming. After all you were attached at the hip, with all of them"

After Charlie said that I ran up and gave him a huge hug with tears streaming down my face and saying 'thank you' over and over again.

**Lennixx: ** Ah, EL with her insane cliffhangers. Really, are they that necessary? Of course they are.

**Edwardlover1413: wow that was really hard to write! I'm sorry but I DID leave you with another cliff hanger! Anyway I know that all of you who are reading this want to know what happens so I'll try and get the next chapter done and sent to my FABULOUS beta!**

**Oh I just realized that she will know things before all of you people hahah that's funny. **

**I LOVE reviews ppl**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while I have been really busy then when I was going to update my email went down so I couldn't send it to my beta, then I was sick and couldn't get on. Man I have had a hectic week! How bout you?

Hey beta! Girl thank you so much for helping me with muh story!

Al right well on to the story!

**Chapter 5: The Plane Ride**

BPOV:

After I had talked to Charlie after dinner and let him know of my plans to go and find Edward and the rest of the family, we talked about the most important part - when I would be leaving for L.A.

We both decided that it would be best for me to leave as soon as I could and since it was only a couple more days till thanksgiving break Charlie said that I could just leave today.

Plus we thought that it would be easier to leave on a Sunday then any other day because most people don't like to leave on a Sunday, at least that's what we hoped.

Sunday morning I woke up at 4 hoping to get packed and on the road before 6 that way I can leave at the 7 o'clock.

It will take at least five hours to get to LA so ill have just enough time to book a hotel and find some where there is internet.

Grabbing my old suitcase that I have not used since I moved here, which by the way can get really dusty from not being used for almost a year.

Anyway I grabbed random clothes out of my drawers and closet, and taking my purse that was seldom used and put everything that I had found in floor board, including Edward's note, and made sure I had my cell phone and my ipod.

_Yeah I got a cell phone for my birthday from Charlie, no matter how much I protested he wouldn't give up and would sneak it in my backpack or in on my desk. So I just decided to take it so he would leave me alone._

After saying goodbye to Charlie after throwing on some sweats and a tank top with shorts on underneath (im going to LA, I decided to dress for the right kind of weather) and putting on a sweatshirt I jumped into Charlie's curser.

I really hated this thing but dad said that it would get me to Seattle faster and he would have someone drive down with him later to bring my old truck back while he drove the curser.

When I finally got to the Seattle Airport it was really easy to find a parking space, apparently no one really goes anywhere on Sundays.

Well so far so good, now I just have to board the stupid plane on time.

After I had gotten passed the stupid blonde at the front desk where they take your luggage and make sure you don't have any explosives with you, I boarded the plane.

_Man I really hate those stupid blonde bimbo's that make you even take out your flipping bobby-pins that are in your hair because the fricken metal detector keeps going off. Well screw her. God you know I thought that Rose was a really shallow person but I think that I just found someone who can beat her at her own game, and that's pretty bad._

Crossing my fingers I sat down in my _First Class _seat by the window and hoped to god I didn't have some annoying, talkative person, or some old person sitting next to me.

Now don't get me wrong but I love old people just not when im sweating up a storm and feel like my stomach could explode at anytime because of the butterfly's that decided to show up.

Plus I have had enough encounters where I have to sit next to a fricken stupid person that will _not _shut up.

I would love this trip even more if my crappy luck would not show up!

_Why am I so nervous? It's just Edward, he _will_ take me back and if he doesn't then ill just show im the letter that is currently under my seat. (cuz I don't want some creep to come by and take it.) okay just breathe bella nothing to worry about really your just going to sit on a plane for 5-ish hours and then go and find the love of your life that you can't live without._

Oh thank the lord, no one sat by me at least I don't have to worry about having to pretend to listen to some one.

Once we land I am out of here and off to Hotel Bel-Air (AN: real hotel in LA to!) because Charlie wouldn't let me leave until I had booked a room for the night.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

After getting woken up by the overly-happy-go-friendly flight attendance lady, you know the ones with fake blonde or brown hair the ever lasting smiles when they are in peoples eye sight, then scowl at everyone when they think that everyone is sleeping or not paying attention to them? Yep I got one of those people to wake me up. Joy. I got off of the off of the plane and went to go find a my safe way.

When I stepped out of the plane I was immediately pulled into the humidity that is Los Angeles. **( AN: sorry if the information is wrong I have never been to Cali so I don't know what its like)**

After grabbing my duffle bag and purse I found a bathroom and striped my sweats so I was just in my black booty shorts that Alice had gotten me at the mall on our very first shopping trip and my blue halter top.

Grabbing my stuff and walking out of the bathroom I went out side to hail a taxi.

_Alright lets go find Edward, but first go to the hotel and get some sleep. Stupid jet lag!_

_**Edwardlover1413:** Hey guys sorry bout the long wait and next chapter you **will** get into the minds of Rosalie and Emmet so review and you can get a chapter faster, they encourage me to keep writing and that there are people out there that do read my story!_


	6. AN, Sorry

AN: Very Sorry

Hi guys, I'm sorry to say that edwardlover1413 will not be able to post for some time. Her internet access is not available, and she has asked me to let you all know. She also said that as soon as she is able to post, she will. She really wishes that she could, and she just wants to say thank you to the people who read and like her stories.

Sorry for the inconvenience, edwardlover1413's beta:

Lennixx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I have not posted in a really long time. I am really sorry about that my internet has been down so I was not able to post anything or do anything. Anyway I hope you have not given up on me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing the great Myers owns all, I am just controlling what the characters do and say. But one day I will own something!**

**Moving on….**

Chapter 6- Following

RPOV

Ugh I do not understand why me and Emmett have to find and follow around the human girl.

Now don't get all mad I am really excited that she is back and looking for us to make things right again, but really we didn't even get along. Emmet and she did but I always would leave or send constant glares at her.

_Bella, _man Edward is going to flip when he finds out what we have done. He forbid anyone from finding her and told Alice to keep out of her future because he wanted her to live a normal human life.

Now I think that being a human would be great but, really, it's Bella. She won't give up or have a normal life. First off she is really stubborn and second she met vampires. I mean really, after you meet and fall in love with a mythical creature your life will never be the same again.

Alice wants to make sure that she knows where we are and that we know that she is coming, well with the exception of Edward. He has no clue that she is here all he knows is that Alice is very excited because someone is coming.

But he is going to flip out when he finds out that it's Bella.

Luckily he is on a hunting trip again and that when he gets back Bella will actually be there so we don't have to hide our thoughts for long, if he even pauses for a second to notice her. Well he should be able to smell her when he comes up to the house, depending on where he comes up from the back or the front of the house. All I know is that he will know she is there when he comes home.

Alice saw what his reaction would be but she won't tell us anything. She hasn't even told Esme, and that's really big. She said that we should keep it between the three of us. So she sent Edward, Carlisle and Esme hunting for several days.

Right now I am wondering the airport looking for Bella and my big doff of a husband. God, why is it so hard to find… oh never mind found him harassing a little girl because of some stupid game.

"Emmet leave the little girl alone and let's go find Bella." Totally annoyed he followed because of the fact that he is so whipped.

"You smell that?"

"What? Smell what? Oh I smell it! Its Bella!" my overly big bear whispered.

"Well duh who did you think it was? Come on let's go so we can find out what hotel she is staying in and give her this note that Alice gave us to put in her room"

EPOV

Bella, Bella, Bella, yay!!!

Umm I mean uh sweet we found Bella! Yeah that works.

Anyway after we found Bella and tracked, I mean fallowed her to her hotel and found out what room it was we took the stairs to see if it had a window that we could sneak into later and put whatever it was that Alice gave Rose to put in her room.

Edwardlover1413: hey guys thanks for your patients and still believing in this story even though I have not updated in so long. :D thanks again and I would LOVE reviews. And sorry that its so short!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did though! But sooner or later I hope to! I have been good and am going to ask ' Santa' for owner ship!**

Chapter 7- knowing

B(pov)-

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining threw the half way open window. I could have sworn that I shut that last night, of course I didn't lock it.

Looking around the hotel room that I was in I spotted a little folded up envelope with _Bella_ written on the front of it. It looked like _his _writing, opening it with shaky hands

_Hello Bella, _

_You may think that this is Edward writing to you but it is not; it's Alice! We miss you so much! I know that you are coming to find us, I saw it. The only people who do not know that you are coming is Esme, Carlisle, and Edward himself. When you get here it will only be us kids there. The other three are with Edward hunting. He won't feed if he is by himself so one has to stay with him the other one goes and gets him some… food. We need you and when I saw that you were coming I got so excited! So did the others when I told them! Were so happy to have our little sister back. Oh by the way do not freak out that your window was open. Rose and Emmet didn't shut it after they dropped off the letter. _

_Our address is on the other side of this sheet, why don't you get dressed and head on over here and where something hot! See you soon sis. _

_Love Alice._

They knew I was coming! Well this will make things a little less awkward and saves me the time of having to search on where they live.

I decided to take Alice's advice and get ready and go over there

I showered and dressed in a little green strap less dress that went down to my knees with a white bow tied on to the back, slipping on my white and green flats taking the letter from Alice with me I hailed a cab.

An hour later I was pulling up in a long drive way to a house that was hidden by hundreds of trees.

"I'm only going to drive you this far you can walk the rest of the way lady, the people who live here are crazy."

Okay, I paid the creepy looking cab driver and got out of the car, and slowly made my way up to the house that could make or break my future.

**Edwardlover1413: thanks for reading guys **

**Reviews are loved! And im sorry but I have to leave you with a cliffy! Its just a too good of an opportunity to pass up! And sorry it is so short.**

**Lenn: I am going to grace you all with a beta note, because if I don't, EL1413 will eat me. So here it is. **

**Exciting, I know. **


End file.
